La mejor Poción de Snape
by Lolipop91
Summary: Hermione no sabe lo que le sucede... Su malvado profesor de Pociones la castigó injustamente, y se sienta tan impotente pero... también impaciente ¿por verlo?


Capítulo I:

_Injusticia._

Aquélla clase de Pociones con Snape, era la peor de todas. Hermione no recordaba cuándo algún profesor la había castigado por algo tan injusto, y estaba segurísima que nunca olvidaría esa ocasión. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que solamente ella era la castigada siendo que otros eran los culpables!

-¿Está escuchando lo que le estoy diciendo, Srta. Granger? –una voz fría, sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos- ¿quedó claro a qué hora la quiero aquí?

-Yo eh... profesor, no fue mi intención no... di... disculpe... –Tartamudeó una muy nerviosa muchacha de cabello castaño.

-Dije –volvió a repetir el profesor- que su castigo será mañana, a las diez de la noche.

-¿Por... por qué tan... tarde?.-Se atrevió a preguntar ella, temerosa.

-Las razones las descubrirá cuando acuda a su castigo ¿no le parece?.-Le contestó con elocuencia mientras torcía sus labios en un gesto de sonrisa sobrecogedora.

-Sí, cla... claro, profesor Snape. ¿Me... me puedo re... retirar?.-Ése profesor la intimidaba demasiado. Con esos ojos grises, aquellos labios pálidos...

-Por supuesto, y la espero mañana... puntualmente.-Le dijo con voz suave pero distante a la vez, mientras se ponía a escribir en un pergamino.

-¿Y qué te dijo Snape?

-¿Qué castigo te dio?

-Esperen, ya les contaré –dijo Hermione, molesta ante las preguntas tan ansiosas de sus dos mejores amigos- primero, me dijo que cumpliré mi castigo mañana en la noche, pero de qué se trata éste no me lo quiso decir.-Explicó mientras se sentaba en una butaca mullida, muy cerca del fuego, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, debe de ser algo espeluznante cumplir un castigo con Snape en la noche, ¡de seguro que te hará hacer cosas asquerosas y repugnantes... ! –Comentó Ron mientras hacía un mohín de desagrado.

-Ja, no me lo quiero ni imaginar –espetó ella, con amargura- ¡pero lo que me da más coraje, es que aún no entiendo porqué me castigó! ¡yo no hice nada!.-Exclamó con vehemencia.

-En eso tienes razón, Hermione –apoyó Harry, pensativo- lo que sucedió fue muy raro...

//////////FLASH BACK//////////

_-¡Córrete, sangre sucia!_

_-¡Qué no me llames así, Malfoy! –le soltó Hermione, furiosa- eres un estúpido ¿lo sabías?_

_-Y tú sólo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia pretenciosa... –Bramó Draco Malfoy, mirándola con real desagrado. _

_-¡No te atrevas a insultarla, imbécil!.-Harry y Ron saltaron a defender a su amiga. _

_-Ya no tiene caso, déjenlo, no sabe sino repetir la misma frase cuando me ve.-Dijo ahora Hermione, burlonamente mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su puesto._

_-¡Porque sólo te mereces dos palabras SANGRE-SUCIA!_

_La joven de ojos marrones, se volteó a mirarlo impávida y luego alzó una ceja:_

_-¿Ven que tengo razón? –miró a sus dos amigos- aquí se ve un claro ejemplo de escasez de vocabulario. _

_Y dicho esto, siguió su camino hasta donde ella se sentaba y comenzó a preparar la poción que Snape minutos antes, les había encomendado. _

_-¡Me las pagarás inmunda hija de... muggles!.-Escupió Draco, con odio que le salía hasta por los poros. _

_Luego de aquel percance, la clase siguió con normalidad, hasta que Snape comenzó a entregar los trabajos que le habían entregado tres días antes. Hermione al escuchar su nombre, se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó el pergamino enrollado que Snape le tendía y se dirigió a su puesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios. ¡Había obtenido un diez! Claro que aquella mueca de felicidad, desapareció casi al instante al fijar su vista en su caldero. _

_-¡Oh, no! –exclamó, muy angustiada- ¿por qué a mi? ¡Por Merlín ahora qué haré!.-Se dijo, desesperada mientras miraba a su alrededor, implorante... y de pronto lo vio, riendo a carcajadas. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su rostro aunque sin ocultar su profundo regocijo. Y Hermione se odió en ese instante. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? ¿Cómo tan estúpida? ¡Malfoy le había arruinado completamente la poción que estaba preparando! Ahora ésta, que antes había tenido una consistencia líquida y azulada (como Snape había indicado que tenía que ser), era espesa y de un verde asqueroso. _

_Se dejó caer con violencia en la silla más cercana, se sentía derrotada. Pero al escuchar esa risa fría, apretó los puños y volvió a pararse. ¡No dejaría que ese imbécil tarado, le dejase con una calificación que no merecía! Consultó la hora, faltaban por lo menos treinta minutos para que la clase terminara, pero como ella era rápida para elaborar pociones, aún podía volver a prepararla._

_¡Manos a la obra, entonces!, se animó mientras con un movimiento de su varita, vaciaba el caldero. Comenzó a hacer todo de nuevo, ante la mirada venenosa que sentía que ahora le dirigía aquel rubio de Slytherin. Sí, sabía que lo había sorprendido por sus nuevas ganas de continuar, y le agradaba la idea de verlo a él derrotado en su plan._

_Al cabo de veinte minutos, ya la poción estaba por terminar y Hermione no cabía en la alegría que la embargaba. Siempre se ponía feliz cuando elaborara pociones y las terminaba tan bien, pero ahora aquel sentimiento de duplicaba al saber que Malfoy debía de sentirse muy frustrado. Después de revolver la última vez el líquido azulado en su caldero, echó un poco del brebaje en un pequeño frasco etiquetado con su nombre, lo tapó y se dirigió contenta hacia la gradilla. _

_-¡Hermione! –la aludida se volteó para ver quien la llamaba- ¿puedes ir a dejar la mía, por favor? –Neville la miró, suplicante- es que sabes que soy algo torpe (¿algo?) y quizá la bote y... verás, esta es la primera vez que me sale un poco mejor una poción y..._

_-Vale, vale, entiendo, no hay problema.-Dijo ella, asintiendo mientras tomaba el frasco del muchacho con la otra mano libre. _

_Claro está, que si hubiese visto la sonrisa malévola que había surcado el rostro de un muchacho de ojos grises en ese momento, se hubiese comportado un poco más recelosa al caminar. _

_Mientras ella cruzaba toda la mazmorra, Draco le susurró algo a Pansy, quien sonrió al instante mientras asentía fervorosamente. Acto seguido, la mozuela se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Hermione, y simulando que tropezaba, la empujó sin piedad. Ambos frascos cayeron al piso, rompiéndose y derramando la poción por doquier, incluida la joven castaña quien se cortó un poco las manos al sostenerse en el piso. _

_-¡Ay! ¡eres una tonta!.-Le gritó Hermione, desde el suelo, mientras todos en la mazmorra enmudecían y uno que otro, reía silenciosamente. _

_-¡Oh, lo siento tanto, Granger! ¡déjame ayudarte!.-Le dijo cínicamente Parkinson, mientras le tendía una mano. Mano que Hermione sin dudar, no aceptó. _

_-¿Qué sucedió acá? –una voz tras Hermione, retumbó en el aula- ¿por qué está tan sucio el piso?_

_Malfoy y varios chicos más de Slytherin, rieron con ganas, ya que el comentario que Snape había dicho, se podía haber interpretado de varias formas. _

_-Yo... es que... –Trató de explicarse una azorada Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie, y se observaba ambas manos._

_-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor –replicó Severus, con serenidad- usted, Srta. Granger le ha arruinado la única poción que el Sr. Longbottom ha hecho mejor en toda su corta existencia, sin agregar también que tendrá por primera vez, un cero en mi clase._

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡nó, pero profesor! ¡No fue mi intención! Parkinson me... _

_-Silencio –atajó- no quiero excusas, ah, y la quiero después de clases para hablar sobre su castigo.-Dijo sin nada más que agregar a su sentencia. _

//////////FIN DE FLASH BACK//////////

-¡Más que raro fue una completa injusticia, Harry!.-Exclamó Hermione, exasperada.

-Lo que tengo entendido, fue que Pansy Parkinson te empujó ¿no?

-¡Si, fue esa tonta sin cerebro!

-Ya cálmate, -Ron trató de tranquilizarla- por algo pasan las cosas...

-¡Pues yo no pienso igual! –soltó, mientras se ponía de pie- ¡lo que me sucedió fue muy sinrazón! –Y dicho esto, se fue hacia las escaleras de damas y desapareció por ellas.

¿Por qué le había pasado algo así? ¿Por qué si no había hecho nada malo? ¡Ganas no le faltaban en buscar a Parkinson y hechizarla! ¡La odiaba! Pero lo que más la enfurecía, era que su castigo sería con Snape... ¡si por lo menos hubiese sido con McGonagall! Suspiró quedamente, mientras se tendía en su cama. Quizá dormir un poco la calmaría y la haría pensar mucho más claro.

Ya al otro día, Hermione veía las cosas con algo más de optimismo. Quizás Ron tenía razón y las cosas pasaban por algo. Aunque ella no creía mucho en el destino, no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Cavilaba en esas cosas, mientras se encaminaba a las mazmorras. Aunque el profesor Snape le había dicho que tenía que cumplir su castigo a las diez de la noche, ella se había adelantado por lo menos diez minutos. ¡Y es que se sentía tan nerviosa que hasta la cena le había sabido de un sabor extraño! Siguió caminando mientras descendía por innumerables escaleras. Algo le pasaba, no sabía qué era ni qué lo producía, pero se sentía extraña. Mientras seguía su camino, comenzó a preguntarse porqué Snape era así, tan frío y hasta amargado. Un repentino calor la recorrió completamente al evocar la imagen de aquellos labios delgados y pálidos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Se paró en seco, tratando en vano que aquel repentino calor, saliera de su cuerpo. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente, de seguro así se desvanecería aquel bochorno tan repentino. Se apoyó en una fría pared, algo asustada. Nunca antes había sentido algo así en su interior... ¿y si era alguna enfermedad? Rió ante tal ocurrencia. ¿Ella enferma? Era difícil de creer. Quizá había sido por lo nerviosa que estaba. Sí, eso era lo más seguro...

Emprendió de nuevo el camino, pero ahora más lentamente, no quería que volviera a pasarle lo mismo. Tratando de relajarse, continuó caminando mientras no podía evitar que sus pensamientos llegaran nuevamente a un hombre alto, de ojos fríos, pómulos rectos, nariz larga y labios... ¡oh, aquellos labios la hacían estremecer!

Y otra ola de calor volvió a invadir el cuerpo de la chica, ahora apoderándose de sus sentidos. Hermione volvió a pararse en seco, mientras sentía y escuchaba su propia respiración, agitada. Evocó nuevamente la imagen de Severus Snape y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo mirándola. ¡Y al hacer eso, no pudo ahogar un sonoro gemido que escapó de su boca! Abrió los ojos abruptamente, como si el sonido que había salido de su garganta, la hubiese hecho vuelto a la realidad. ¡Oh, Dios!

¿¡¿QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO?!?

¿¡¿POR QUÉ LA IMAGEN DE SEVERUS SNAPE LA HACÍA ESTREMCER DE PLACER?!?

¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Saludos y besos a todos los que han leído este ff!! ¡¡Porfis, si les ha gustado o no, dejen críticas!! ¡Sólo para saber si lo han leído! ¡No cuesta nada! Además, sino recibo las críticas necesarias, nó actualizaré...

¡Ah! ¡Y quiero (y espero) bastantes reviews!!

Rosa

PD: En unos días más publicaré un ff de H/Hr... ¡así que espero que lo lean! Se llamará "Harry Potter y el Crepúsculo de los Sueños"


End file.
